


From the Morning Til the Evening

by moodyteen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Foot Jobs, Levi has wavy hair because I want him to, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Rimming, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sleepy levi, soft Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyteen/pseuds/moodyteen
Summary: “Can I eat you out?” Eren asks into the quiet of the room. He almost starts to regret breaking the mood. He'd be perfectly content to fall asleep like this but the way Levi pushed back into his hand urged him on before he could think about keeping his mouth shut. He feels Levi nod against his chest and his lips curl up in a surprised grin. Levi loves being eaten nice and slow. He never objects when Eren offers.“Well, I'm not going to say no,” Levi says, already scooting away. “How do you want me?”





	From the Morning Til the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need for soft, sleepy Levi being taken care of by an even softer, doting Eren. Don't ask questions just go with it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [(Listen)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piumUYPj-QY)  
> [(Listen)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpJ10v9fefE)  
> [(Listen)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8iB877oXjM)

      Its been a long day at work and Eren doesn't think he's ever been happier to be home. After hours upon hours of signing papers and filing reports he's more than excited when he jets out of the office at 11 pm. He's spoken four different languages today and he kind of isn't sure he even knows English anymore. Eren's brain is a mess of names and numbers and percentages and he's nearly running through the door by the time he makes it to his apartment complex and up the elevator to his unit.  
     

      The interior of his home is nearly pitch black when he unlocks the door and steps inside. The only sources of light are the light over the stove in the kitchen and the moonlight filtering in through the slits in the blinds of his balcony door. Eren kicks off his shoes by the heel and pushes them near the shoe rack with a nudge of his foot while simultaneously removing the tight bun at the back of his head. The damned thing is so tight that he can't even wiggle a finger under the hair tie to pull the band loose. Levi always scolds him for wearing his hair too tight, claiming that not only will it makes his migraines worse but it'll make his hairline recede prematurely. Levi had made it known that he wasn't up for dating Eren if he had a hairline like Dog the Bounty Hunter's at the age of 31. Eren pointed out that Levi would love him even if he was bald and he knew he had won when Levi rolled his eyes and turned away. He still loved to crack jokes about the receding hairline that Eren didn't even have yet, though.  
     

      Speaking of Levi, he's nowhere to be seen. He had texted earlier in the day asking if he could come over for the night after he finished his art history final at college. Eren finally manages to pull the hair tie, and a few strands of hair, out and he rubs at the ache in his scalp as he searches for any sign of his boyfriend's presence. He looks down at the shoe rack and Levi's sneakers are sitting neatly side by side on the top rung. Eren smirks softly, eyes crinkling at the knowledge that his baby is, indeed, here. Poor thing is probably exhausted from his exam. He remembers his own time in college when he had to take final exams and cringes. The man definitely doesn't miss running on four hours of sleep, fear of failure, and an insane amount of caffeine.  
     

      Eren locks the door and removes his glasses, rubbing the spot where they irritated his nose bridge all day. He sets his glasses and keys in the dish by the front door before trekking back through the hallway toward his bedroom. As he approaches the bedroom door the sound of Levi's deep breathing gets louder in the dead silence of the apartment. Eren grins to himself as he opens the door and pokes his head inside. His pretty baby is lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed. The white comforter is tangled around his exposed right leg. His hair sticks up haphazardly, soot black waves pointing out adorably in all directions. Eren steps further inside and places his hands on his hips, shoulders shaking with his stifled giggles. Levi's face is pressed into a pillow and there are several more spread all around him like a fortress. His cheeks are smooshed together and it makes his pink lips pucker and Eren feels the distinct tug of love and adoration in his chest. As he watches Levi sleep he remembers a conversation they had after Levi's fourth time sleeping over. The raven had said that his bed needs to be at least 40% pillows in order for him to sleep comfortably. That night Eren went on line and ordered several of the most comfortable down pillows he could find. When Levi slept over that weekend he was asleep within ten minutes of lying down. Eren took care to snap a photo of him sleeping with his mouth wide open and drool staring to seep from the corner of his mouth. It was his wallpaper for a full 3 hours until Levi threatened to withhold kissed until Eren changed it.  
     

      Eren trails his eyes over his boyfriend's sleeping form and he sighs dreamily as he takes in _exactly_ what Levi is sleeping in. His upper half is clad in one of Eren's old college sweatshirts. It's faded from its maroon color to a washed out red over the years. The fabric is stretched from too many washes but it's big and comfortable and absolutely Levi's favorite thing of his boyfriend's to wear. The sweatshirt had ridden up above his hips and exposes his lower back dimples and the littlest pair of briefs he's seen the raven wear so far. They're gray and they stretch wonderfully across his ass, molding against his soft, round cheeks like a second skin. The man doesn't realize he's stepped up to the edge of the bed until he's suddenly stroking through Levi's messy waves. The moonlight pours in through Eren's window and paints Levi a cool silvery blue. He's so incredibly beautiful like this. Almost otherworldly, really.

      The brunette pictures his sleepy little prince trudging through his apartment after school, nearly unconscious on his feet. Drowsily rubbing at his eyes as he strips and moves to the washroom to run himself a bath. Soaking in the claw foot tub with all the bath oil Eren got him. Climbing out of the tub and raiding Eren's closet to find something to sleep in. Slipping on his sweater and shuffling to the bed for sleep. Poor guy looks like he collapsed into the bed. Eren chuckles under his breath at the thought of Levi face planting in the bed, comfy and star fished in the middle and asleep before his head hit the pillow. His baby must have been so tired.  
     

      Eren moves away from the bed and walks over to the closet to find a t shirt to sleep in. He can't wait to shed his stuffy suit and join Levi in bed. He pulls out the first tee he sees and strips out of his work clothes. The other man's soft, sleepy breathing beckons him to the bed like a siren's call. As he slips his shirt on over his head he hears Levi's body shift against the sheets. When Eren throws his clothes into the hamper and walks to the bed to join he sees that the blanket that was wrapped around the raven's leg has now become caught around his right ankle, leaving his entire lower half exposed to Eren's hungry eyes. He's honestly dead on his feet but seeing his boyfriend spread eagle on his bed with his little underwear starting to hike up between his cheeks does wonders for his cock.  
     

      He crawls into bed next to Levi and pushes some of his hair away from his face. Thin brows furrow at the soft touch but his breathing remains steady. Soft huffy breaths escape his parted lips and Eren can't help but press his lips to that pout. He simply molds his lips against Levi's, hardly applying any pressure at all. Levi's lips are comfortably warm and moist against his. He must have used chap stick before bed as Eren can faintly taste the hints of cherry from his Carmex. As he revels in the feel of Levi's mouth against his own he feels thin pink lips press into his. Eren smiles into it and pulls back to run the knuckles of his left hand against his cheek. His face is sleep warm and flushed, the rosy color faint in the moonlight. Levi's eyes flutter and his small nose scrunches as he awakens. Pale blue eyes peek open as he tries to focus on what's in front of him.

      “Hey there,” Eren greets. Levi blinks a few times before he realizes who is in bed next to him. Then he nuzzles the side of his face into Eren's left hand, closes his eyes, and puckers his lips for more kisses. Eren laughs softly at Levi's demand for more kisses and whispers a “Bossy” before obliging. He's so cute like this, soft and needy and open and ready for love. He cups the raven's cheek again and Levi butts up against his hand like a cat. He's still warm and muzzy with sleep and Eren's heart skips an entire beat in his chest. He leans in to press his lips to Levi's again and, while he's awake as he can be right now, his lips hardly move. The brunette pulls back and snickers.

      “Baby? You're still sleeping, darling,” Eren says. Levi's delicate brows furrow again, eyes still shut and he puckers up.

      “Mnnn...kiss,” he requests. His voice is quiet and gravelly from his slumber and Eren is equal parts aroused and in love, as he always is with Levi.

      “Such a bratty thing,” Eren chides playfully. Levi wiggles closer to Eren and untangles his right leg from the blanket to throw it across Eren's left hip. He cracks an eye open and shuffles up to press a kiss to Eren's chin and then his bottom lip. His pink tongue comes out to lick against Eren's lower lip before his gently sucks on it. Eren hums lowly and lets him have his fun. Levi pulls back and nuzzles his forehead to Eren's chin then he puckers his lips yet again.

      “C'mon 'm awake...wanna kiss, please,” he begs.

      “Oh ho, was that a 'please' I heard?” Eren teases. Levi grumbles and peeks up to glare at him from underneath the stray curls that have fallen into his eyes again. Eren's breath catches at his beauty but he recovers quickly. 

     “Shuddup, punk. My other leg is in a good position to kick you in the nuts. One false move and my knee is gonna give you a Nut Blaster Supreme,” Levi slurs. Eren is physically incapable of holding back the bark of laughter that leaves him at Levi's threat. He cards his fingers through the long part of the man's undercut and scritches at his scalp. Levi closes his eyes again and leans into the touch.

      “First of all, that sounds like a good time to me. Sounds like you're going to make me power nut or something. Or like a...a taco bell menu item. Second, I can't take you seriously when you're three seconds from unconsciousness. Plus you look too cute right now for me to be afraid of you.”

      Levi slips down Eren's body enough to press his face into his chest. He replies with an “mmpf” and wraps his right arm around Eren's upper body. With his leg hiked up on Eren's waist he's in the perfect position for Eren to grab one of his as cheeks and press them closer together. He rubs Levi's backside with his palm in wide circles. Levi hums at Eren's ministrations and pushes his hips back for more. 

      “Can I eat you out?” Eren asks into the quiet of the room. He almost starts to regret breaking the mood. He'd be perfectly content to fall asleep like this but the way Levi pushed back into his hand urged him on before he could think about keeping his mouth shut. He feels Levi nod against his chest and his lips curl up in a surprised grin. Levi loves being eaten nice and slow. He never objects when Eren offers.

      “Well, I'm not going to say no,” Levi says, already scooting away. “How do you want me?”  
Eren considers this for a moment. He's rimmed Levi in lots of different positions. On his knees, on the floor, bent over various items in his apartment, against the window, in the shower, on his side, 69, on his back – there's too many to choose from but Eren finally decides. 

      “Want you on your stomach. It'll be easier since you're 67% asleep. Plus you can grind against the sheets at the same time like you like to do.”  
Levi shivers and rolls into position without a word, lying on his front with his legs spread and arms folded under his chin. Eren snorts at Levi's eagerness and moves to lie on his stomach between Levi's legs.  
     

      “Whoa, easy there, cowboy. You're approaching 64% asleep now.”

      “Mmn, not really. Really want your tongue inside, though. I think it can be pretty fun to be tongue fucked while I'm still half asleep,” he answers.The admission is so blunt and unfiltered that Eren's dick twitches in his underwear. Levi sways his ass from side to side, wiggling it in Eren's face.

      “What made you ask to do this? I'm not complainin' but you don't usually wake me up with kisses then eat me out,” Levi inquires.

     “You're insinuating that my mouth isn't on your ass at least twice a week? No, but, between you and me, I've been at half chub since I came in and saw you asleep in just my shirt and some underwear,” Eren admits. Levi looks back over one shoulder and lifts an eyebrow. Eren feels his face heat up in embarrassment. 

      “So you get off on me wearing your stuff? Or is it the fact that I'm prolly about to fall asleep in like 12 seconds with your tongue inside me?” Eren sheepishly tucks some of his hair behind his ear, a nervous habit he's had for years.

      “Well, you already know I love you wearing my stuff. But I guess it's both.” Levi snickers and turns his head back to rest on his folded arms once again.

      "Dirty.”

      Eren moves up and presses his thumbs into the dimples of Levi's back. He places a kiss against both of the little divots there and then one smack in the middle of his lower back.

      “Yeah, I guess so. You never complain, though. You love when I'm dirty,” Eren breathes against skin. Levi arches, further offering his ass to Eren. He spider walks his fingers up both of Levi's pale thighs, watching as the moonlight illuminates the hairs standing when his fingertips brush over the skin. The brunette rubs his thumbs into the area where his ass meets his thighs and watches as Levi rotates his hips against the sheets with a hum. Eren's hands slide upward to land on Levi's ass through the little shorts he's wearing. He rubs circles with his palm and digs in with his fingertips before taking a cheek in each large hand and jiggling them in front of his face. 

      “Mmm...stop playin',” Levi slurs.

      “I just love making it bounce like that. Looks so perfect,” Eren admits, his voice lower in pitch than before. He loves playing with Levi here – rubbing it, smacking it, squeezing a handful then spreading it. Levi pretends to be exasperated and annoyed with Eren's groping all the time but he always finds a way to subtly push back into his wandering hands. Sometimes he'll roll his eyes when one of Eren's hands lands on his ass while they're in bed or on the couch watching TV. Then he'll stretch over to one of the nightstands to grab something, arching his back like a cat. When they're in public and Eren's hand finds his ass cheek he'll sigh and say “really?” while popping his hip out. His baby loves to be toyed with and there's nothing he can do to hide it. That's alright by Eren, he loves playing with him.  
Now, though, he relishes in Eren's touches. Humming softly as Eren grips him with strong, sure hands. Levi's hips raise and his chest goes flat against the ed when Eren slips his hands under his briefs and pulls his cheeks apart. He feels Eren nuzzling his face into his underwear clad ass as he spreads him open and he can't help blushing at how lewd it is. 

      “You're so dirty, Eren. Th-that's so _dirty_ ,” Levi breathes into his crossed arms and grinds his hips harder into the bed, erection already half formed from Eren's teasing. Eren slips his thumb over his little hole to rub it back and forth. He can feel Levi twitch against his thumb and he smirks.

     “We've already established that you love it when I'm dirty, baby boy. You do, don't you? You like when I get nasty, hm darling?” Eren asks. Levi bites his lip on a moan and nods, wiggling his ass enticingly.

      “Yeah, love it. Love how dirty you are, it always makes me come so hard,” Levi whines. He hears Eren growl behind him at the same time he feels his hand come down to swat at his ass and the thumb rub against his hole. A lot of the sensation is lost on the underwear he's still wearing but it makes his shiver anyway. Eren bites at one exposed cheek then sucks it briefly. 

       “I know, sweetheart. Such an eager boy. And always so good for me, too. Even when you are a little brat. You always listen and you make me feel so good. You're so good for me,sweetheart. I love you, my perfect boy,” Eren praises. Levi _really_ can't take it. He's still so sleepy and the sheets feel nice against his cheeks and Eren's hands feel even better on his ass and against his hole. 

      “L-love you too. I love you, Eren,” Levi stutters out. His mind is fuzzy and Eren's words are making him squirm. The rough pad of his thumb leaves his hole for a second and he pushes his ass back and whines, begging for him to put it back. Levi hears an amused chuckle from behind him before Eren is moving his underwear out of the way to expose his ass to the chill of the room. Goosebumps start to form on his skin and he yelps when he feels Eren's hands spreading him out again. He presses a wet thumb to Levi's hole and the raven's cock jumps against the sheets at the feeling. 

      “I know, sweetheart. So pretty down here, though,” Eren says. He ghosts little kisses over Levi's soft cheeks then nuzzles his nose against the right one. “You smell so good, too.”  
Levi can't stop squirming around at the feeling of Eren's lips on his skin. He's getting desperate for Eren's tongue now.

      “I had a bath. Used the stuff you got me. Tongue now?” Levi asks impatiently. He'd probably be embarrassed about asking so bluntly if he weren't still so damn tired. The deep sleep he was in still has a hold of part of his brain and he can't be bothered to feel shame about what he needs. Eren drops a kiss to the little pucker and Levi gasps and shudders.

     “So impatient. I'll give you what you need before you pass out from exhaustion, though,” Eren laughs. He hears a whispered “ _yes_ ” from Levi before he's spreading him wide again and kissing against his hole again. Eren can smell the vanilla body soap on his skin down here and he can feel himself leak into his boxers. His boy always smells so sweet for him. The brunette places a kiss against his perineum then licks over his balls and up over his hole in one stroke. Levi keens sleepily from higher up on the bed. 

      “ _Fuck_ , that's good,” Eren whispers out before he sets to work on Levi's hole. He flicks his tongue back and forth over the little opening and pulls back to watch the way it twitches and winks at him. Eren dives back in, swirling his tongue in nonsense patterns over the hole while he digs his nails into the supple cheeks in his hands.  
     

      “ _Yes_ , like that,” Levi moans for him. It sounds like his voice is muffled by the pillow and it really shouldn't turn Eren on this much that Levi could actually be nodding off into his pillows by now. 

     Levi starts to hump the sheets when Eren really gets into it. Eren hums and moans while he licks and slurps at his hole. He wiggles the tip of his tongue into that tight little honeypot and Levi's hips stutter against the bed as he cries out.

      “ _Fuckkk, yes_! Inside, put it inside,” Levi begs. 

      “Wanna get fucked on my tongue, pretty boy?” Eren teases. Levi groans lowly and pushes his ass out as far as he can with his cock still rubbing against the bed. He's so aroused but he's still so tired that his knee nearly slips when he lifts his hips into Eren's face. 

      “Careful there, baby. Settle down, I'm gonna give you what you deserve, alright? Don't I always give you what you need, love?” Eren soothes a hand down his right thigh to calm him. He's rocking his ass forward and back as if he's riding Eren's tongue and Eren catches a wonderful glimpse of his perfect cock bobbing between his legs. The tip of his slender, long, _beautiful_ cock rubs up against the sheets and smears precum on the fabric as he moves. 

      “'M not gonna last long, Eren, _please_. Already feel like I'm close, just – _please_ make me come. Please, please, please,” he begs. His ass clenches and his balls twitch and Eren can't possibly deny his sweet thing any more.

      “Yeah, I got you, love. I got you, just hold on for me. Gonna get my tongue all the way inside then I'm gonna stroke you off until you come all over, alright? Does that sound good, love?”

      “Yes! Yeah, I want that, please.” His drowsy begging is doing great things for both Eren's ego and his erection. He's aching to be touched but Levi is so needy and so close to orgasm that he can wait until he's gotten him to orgasm first.

      “Good, sweetheart, I'm glad. Keep your hips lifted just like that for me.” Eren spreads Levi's ass as far as he can and laves his tongue over the pink hole. Levi is so soft and wet down there from Eren's ministrations. He licks over the little opening and removes his tongue to watch a trail of his own saliva drip down his crack and over his balls. Eren groans at the sight and dives back into wiggle his tongue inside. Levi bucks his hips when Eren removes one of his hands from his spread ass to grip his wet dick. Dry fingers slip over the moist tip briefly to spread the precum down the rest of Levi's flushed length. The raven is making the sweetest noises above his head and Eren desperately want to jerk off to the sounds he makes but, again, he can wait. Instead he focuses on getting Levi to orgasm so the poor man can get back to sleeping and wriggles the tip of his tongue inside.

      Eren pauses for a moment and lets Levi feel his tongue breaching him before he slowly pushes in further. He strokes up the whole length of Levi's cock as he slides his tongue in as far as it can go. Levi's foot slaps against the bed repeatedly as he lets out a quiet wail at the feeling. The man is so tight inside that Eren's tongue nearly slips out when he clenches around it. Eren pulls his tongue out to kiss at his rim again before he slips his tongue all the way back in and sucks. 

      “ _Eren_!” Levi gasps above him as he fucks his hips up forward into Eren's hand and backward onto his tongue. Eren sucks nosily around the rim of his hole and swirls his tongue inside, growling as he works. Levi's hips pump erratically, moving faster then slower with no pattern. 

      “I'm so close _please_ don't stop!” Levi wails. He's never come this fast from being eaten out and Eren would love to have his tongue inside for longer but he understands Levi's predicament. Levi ate him out once and he came so quickly that he hid his face for a full five minutes and he's refused to let him do it again since that first time. Eren lets Levi use his tongue and his hand for his pleasure, slurping noisily at his ass and stroking right under the head of his cock as Levi starts to pant and force his hips back harder. Eren makes a tight fist around his cock and rubs his pointer finger directly under the tip while he curls his tongue _just so_ inside of Levi.

      “Gonna cum, gonna cum gonna _cum_! I-I – _ah_!” Levi shudders through his orgasm and clenches so tightly around Eren's tongue that he has to force it to stay inside. He massages his walls with the tip of his tongue while Levi's warm cum spurts out in ropes into his fist. Levi starts to come down, slowing his hips until he's rocking back and forth languidly. Eren brings his clean hand up to pet at Levi's thigh to calm him down. The raven whines when he's too sensitive to take Eren's tongue and hand on him any longer. Eren slowly removes his tongue from his boyfriend and kisses over the fluttering little pucker, watching it twitch and spasm rhythmically. Levi finally sinks down into the bed, sated and even sleepier than before. Eren makes sure he doesn't touch anything with his dirty hand but he uses his clean one to reach into his boxers and finally wrap a fist around his aching cock. He curses out loud as he runs his hand along the length of his thick, wet cock. He would love to draw this out but he's simply too needy. He's lost in the feeling of his own fist on himself, eyes closed and palms flying over the tip when he feels nimble toes pressing into his bulge. His eyes fly open and Levi is lying on his back with his eyes barely open, the toes of his right foot pressing and stroking on Eren's cock through his boxers. 

      “Shit, baby t-that's fucking _good_ ,” Eren hisses. He was never particularly grossed out or aroused by feet, but looking at Levi's now, they're admittedly nice feet. A bit smaller for a man but fitting for his height, soft-looking and neatly manicured with a high arch. Eren's mouth opens in shock at his own participation in this as he lets his hand fly over his dick while leaning into the press of Levi's toes through his underwear. Levi looks like he hardly understands what he's doing when his toes move down to rub against Eren's heavy sac and Eren is done for. His fist is hardly moving at all when he makes a mess of his underwear, hunching over and moaning as he comes. 

      When he opens his eyes again, Levi's leg has fallen back to the mattress and his lips are parted, soft huffs of breath escaping. _He fell asleep_. Eren hangs his head and chuckles at his sleepy boyfriend before he moves to the bathroom to wash his hands and clean his groin. He returns to the bedroom with a warm towelette for Levi and he gently runs it across his crotch and lower abdomen. Levi twitches in his sleep when Eren attempts to rub between his cheeks so he decides that they can take care of that tomorrow. Eren discards of the towelette into the trash and moves to his drawer to pick a new pair of boxer shorts. He spots a pair of Levi's boxers mixed into his, the navy blue silk ones he bought him for Valentine's Day a few months ago. If Eren were younger he'd probably already be at half mast again picturing Levi on his knees between his thighs when he first wore these. Instead he shakes his head and smiles before plucking out a pair of green boxers and slipping them on. He turns back to the bed to call it a night but Levi has taken up about 60% of it. Eren really doesn't have the heart to move him so he slides in next to his boy and strokes his wild hair away from his face. He leans to press a kiss to Levi's nose and whisper a “goodnight” against his lips before he pulls back and watches Levi's peaceful, moonlight drenched face until he falls asleep. 

      He'll ask how his final went in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I've been having some bad health scares/issues lately and I really just want to get as many of my fic ideas online or at least on paper just in case. BMMM chapter 4 will be up by the 25th of this month, I swear it. Thank u for reading, friends. I'm on tumblr at goodboylevi come say hi~~


End file.
